greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der blinde Fleck
Der blinde Fleck ist die achte Folge der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Zusammenfassung George ist niedergeschlagen: Zu seinem Herzschmerz über die Trennung von Callie kommt nun die Tatsache, dass Harold O'Malley zusätzlich am Herzen operiert werden muss. Burke wäre für diesen Eingriff zuständig, doch George vermutet, dass dessen Hand nicht komplett wiederhergestellt ist. Nach seiner Lehrzeit bei Addison muss sich Alex nun Mark unterwerfen, der ihn umherscheucht, anstatt ihn assistieren zu lassen. Und auch seine Annäherung bei Izzie schlägt leider fehl. Inhalt Meredith und Derek fangen gemeinsam neu an und sind beide blendend glücklich. George ist niedergeschlagen, da sein Vater im Krankenhaus ist. Cristina assistiert bei einer Operation von Dr. Burke, bei der sie ein Herz dekanülieren darf, was sie danach jedoch bestreitet, obwohl das gar nicht zu ihr passt. Alex und Izzie sind gemeinsam Dr. Sloan zugeteilt und sollen für ihn zur Reinigung gehen und ihm etwas zu essen besorgen. Das gefällt Addison gar nicht, da er ihnen eigentlich etwas beibringen soll. Izzie und Alex dürfen dann aber doch zu einem Patient, Frank, der etwas soderbar ist denn er spricht von sich selbst in der 3. Person und er lässt eine Brustmuskelvergrößerung durchführen, da er auf den Fitnesstrainer seiner Freundin eifersüchtig ist. Um zu testen wie echt sich die neuen Brustmuskeln anfühlen soll Izzie für Frank den Vergleich mit ihm und Alex machen. Unglücklicherweise kommt genau in dem Moment Marc ins Zimmer. Alex und Izzie finden es lustig, von sich selbst in der dritten Person zu sprechen, dass sie es auch tun. Später erklärt Frank Alex, dass um Izzie zurück zu gewinnen eine große Geste ist gefragt ist. Alex' große Geste besteht dann darin, dass er Izzie den Schlauch aus Franks Brust entfernen lässt, obwohl diese das eigentlich nicht darf. Izzie freut sich darüber. Danach küssen sie sich im Treppenhaus doch Izzie ist,nach dem Tod von Danny, noch nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung. Derek und Addison wollen sich wie erwachsene benehmen. Da sie sich Sorgen um Dr. Webber machen gehen sie zu ihm und bieten ihm an, dass er mit ihnen reden kann. Dr. Webber ist der Meinung da die beiden einmal einer Meinung sind muss er schon selbstmordgefährdet sein. Er versucht ihnen zu erklären, dass Adele möchte, dass er seinen Posten aufgeben soll um mehr Zeit für sie zu haben, da er diese momentan nicht hat, weil er die ganze Zeit mit der Arbeit verbringt und damit Elis zu besuchen. Doch Addison und Derek fangen an zu streiten und bekommen davon, dass Dr. Webber ihnen sein Herz ausschüttet, nichts mit. Am Ende ihrer Konversation sagt Addison, dass eine Beziehung erst vorbei ist wenn man eine bewusste Entscheidung trifft und wenn es sich nicht mehr lohnt entsprechende Opfer zu bringen. Nachdem Addison und Derek weg sind kommt Richard zu der Erkenntnis, dass er Elis nicht mehr sehen kann, wenn er seine Ehe retten will. Als Derek merkt dass Addison noch ihre Ringe trägt, spricht er sie darauf an. Sie sagt sie hätte sie so lange getragen, dass sie sie nicht mehr runter bekäme. Er rät er ihr Seife zu benutzen. Nachdem sie die Ringe dann abbekommen hat überlegt sie was sie damit machen soll letztendlich wirft sie sie von einer Fähre in den Fluss. George darf für die Endoskopie seines Vaters einen Assistenzarzt bestimmen, er wählt Cristina. Bei der Endoskopie kommt heraus, dass sein Vater Krebs hat und zwar einen der von der Speiseröhre der bis in den Magen reicht und operativ entfernt wird. Zudem wird er Chemotherapie und Bestrahlung benötigen. Nach einem Herzecho ist jedoch klar, dass auch seine Herzklappe ersetzt werden muss damit er die Krebsentfernung überlebt. Zu Georges Herzschmerz über die Trennung von Callie und den Sorgen um seinen Vater kommt nun die Befürchtung hinzu, dass mit Dr. Burke's Hand nicht komplett wieder hergestellt ist. Vor allem macht ihm das Sorgen da dieser für den Eingriff am Herzen seines Vaters zuständig wäre. Zu Meredith in die Notaufnahme kommt die 5-jährige Mia Hanson die von ihrer Nanny, Anna, mit dem Geländewagen angefahren wurde. Daraufhin haben ihre Eltern Anna entlassen, doch Mia will nur Anna. Nach Mias Operation im Bauchraum ist noch eine Hirnoperation nötig. Diese übersteht sie gut, doch das erste was sie nach ihrer Op sagt ist, dass sie Anna sehen möchte. Daraufhin wird Anna wieder eingestellt. Am Ende: Bailey ruft ihren Sohn an um ihm sein Gute Nacht Lied zu singen. Cristina erzählt Burke, dass George Bescheid weiß. Meredith und Derek kommen in der Badewanne zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht der Typ für blendend glücklich sind. Addison wirft ihre Ringe ins Wasser. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh als Addison Montgomery *Sarah Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * George Dzundza als Harold O'Malley * Myndy Crist als Diane Hanson * Greg Pitts als Jerry O'Malley * Tim Griffin als Ronny O'Malley * Matt Winston als Frank Jeffries * Paul Cassell als John Hanson * Annie Campbell als Anna * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Kate Burton als Ellis Grey Co-Stars * Ray Ford als Sanitäter Ray * Brooke Bryan als Mia * Martin Yu als Assistenzarzt * Brad Sachs als Techniker Musik * Breakable 'von ''Ingrid Michaelson * 'Everybody Get Movin' '''von ''Get Set Go * '''God Bless the Child von Chandra Wilson (Original von Billie Holiday) * Not Big von Lily Allen * Time of My Life von The Watson Twins * Where We Gonna Go From Here von'' Mat Kearney'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Staring at the Sun ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''TV on the Radio. Trivia * Chandra Wilson singt in der Episode den Song God Bless the Child. ''Sie ist damit der erste Charakter, der in der Serie singt. * '''Spoiler:' Meredith sagt ihrer Mutter, dass Webber sie vorerst nicht mehr besuchen wird. Ellis sagt daraufhin, sie müsse ihr Kind dann wohl allein großziehen. Meredith und auch die Zuschauer dachten, dass Ellis über Meredith sprechen würde. Es ist jedoch eher anzunehmen, dass sie von Maggie redet, die erst Ende der 10. Staffel eingeführt wird. Erst im Finale der Staffel 10 erfahren wir, dass Maggie die Tochter von Ellis Grey ist. Momente * In dieser Folge beginnt die Beziehung von Meredith und Derek. Intro Viele wissen nicht, dass das menschliche Auge einen blinden Fleck auf der Netzhaut hat. Es gibt also einen Teil der Welt, den wir tatsächlich nicht sehen können. Das Problem ist nur, dass dieser blinde Fleck manchmal dazu führt, dass wir Dinge nicht sehen, die wir lieber nicht ignorieren sollten. Outro Vielleicht ist das mit den blinden Flecken nicht so, dass unser Gehirn uns glücklich machen will. Vielleicht will es uns nur beschützen. Zitate *Meredith: Heute ist der Tag der Tage, denn heute ist der Tag, an dem die dunkle und verdrehte Meredith für immer verschwindet und die blendend glückliche Meredith auftaucht. Ihr werdet nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein wollen, weil die Intensität meines Glücks euch Kopfschmerzen bereiten könnte. Aber das ist ok, weil das Leben schön ist. Das Leben ist schön! Was ist denn los? *Izzie: Der Vater von George ist seit gestern Abend hier. *Meredith Oh mein Gott, ist alles okay? *George: Ja, ja. Es geht ihm gut. *Derek: Hey!! Guten Morgen Addison!! *Addison: Was soll das bitte bedeuten? *Derek: Das ist 'ne Begrüßung. In zivilisierten Kulturen unter zivilisierten Bewohnern. *Addison: Lächelst du etwa? *Derek: Ja, ein Zeichen von Glück. Ich versteh, warum du das nicht erkennst. *Addison: Warte, warte, warte, warte. Moment. Wir haben vor, uns wie Erwachsene zu benehmen? *Derek: Ja, wir werden in diesem Krankenhaus friedlich koexistieren. Außer du ziehst wieder zurück nach New York. Okay, dann friedliche Koexistenz. *Addison: Interessant. *Derek: Ja, wir sind gebildete Erwachsene und ich denke zu ausgesprochen Vielem in der Lage. Komm, Handschlag drauf. (Sieht die Ringe an Addison's Finger) *Addison: Ja, ok. Ich trag die Ringe noch. Ich krieg sie nicht ab. *Derek: Versusch's mal mit Seife, schön glitschig, hab ich gehört. *Addison: Du bist ein seltsamer Mensch, Derek. *Derek: Ich bin nur blendend glücklich, Addison. Blendend glücklich! *Mark: Ah, ausgezeichnet. Mein unverzichtbarer Assistenzarzt. Sollten wir heute heiße Blondinen mitbringen? Hab ich nicht gewusst. *Izzie: Sexuelle Belästigung. *Alex: Dr. Stevens wird mich heute begleiten. *Izzie: Was sollen wir als erstes tun? *Mark: Ein besonders tragischer Fall: Heute Morgen hab ich gemerkt, dass ich zwei Wochen lang nicht mehr in der Reinigung war, um meine Klamotten abzuholen. Es eilt! *Alex: Cool. Das war's? *Mark: Wir sind eine gut geölte Maschine, wir beide. Außerdem besorgen Sie mir ein Sandwich aus diesem schauderhaft schlechten Laden hier. Sie wissen ja bescheid, Karev. Und nicht so viel Mayonaise diesmal. Das letzte war ja 'n Mordversuch. *Izzie: Ohhh... *Meredith: Wieso überhaupt Kinder haben, wenn man sie nur am Wochenende und in den Ferien sieht? Da ist 'ne Katze praktischer. *George: Ich hab mit Burke gersprochen. Ihm geht's gut. *Cristina: Du hast was? *Meredith: Was ist denn mit Burke? *Cristina: Nichts ist mit niemandem. *George: Burke hat sie heute Morgen ein Herz dekanülieren lassen. *Meredith: Du hast heute Morgen ein Herz dekanüliert? Du meinst alleine? Miststück! *Cristina: Nein. Jedenfalls nicht alleine. *George: Jetzt lügt sie aber. *Alex: Yang hat ein Herz dekanüliert. Warum ist Alex nicht überrascht? *Izzie: Izzie auch nicht. Letzte Woche hat man Izzie Scheiße durchwühlen lassen, diese Woche befummelt sie Männerbusen. Kein Herz dekanülieren für Izzie. *George: Seit wann gibst du mit sowas nicht an, Cristina? *Cristina: Weil ich's gar nicht getan hab. *Izzie: Izzie und Alex sind nicht überzeugt. *Meredith: Okay ihr zwei. Was soll das? *Izzie: Izzie und Alex haben einen Patienten, der mit sich in der dritten Person spricht. *Alex: Erst fanden sie es doof, aber jetzt irgendwie lustig. *Meredith: Schön. Das hört hoffentlich bald auf. *Cristina: Oh, was ist passiert? Heute Morgen warst du noch so blendend glücklich, dass man dir eine reinhauen wollte. *Meredith: Genau. Ich bin glücklich. Blendend glücklich. *Cristina: Klar! *Izzie: Izzie denkt, blendend glücklich ist langweilig geworden. *Alex: Alex denkt das auch. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode